


Monikas

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: An ordinary day at the Literature Club, but everyone is Monika.





	Monikas

“Okay, everyone! It's time to share poems!” Monika announced. Monika approached Monika, and they exchanged poems.

“Monika… this is just a guess, but did you wait until this morning to write this poem?”

“No! J-Just a little bit… How'd you know, anyway?”

“You missed out a semicolon near the end.”

“I actually missed out  _two_ , dummy! Wake up, Monika! This isn't the napping club.”

Meanwhile, in another corner of the room, Monika had exchanged poems with Monika.

“I'm sorry my handwriting is bad…”

“No, that's not it. It's just that there's a lot of non-breaking spaces in between the verses.”

“Choosing how to space your words can totally change the mood of the poem.”

“Well, I do have a couple of suggestions…” At that, Monika’s mood changed.

“If I wanted suggestions, I'd ask someone who liked it! Which people did! Monika liked my poem.”

“Oh? I didn't know you were so invested in trying to impress Monika, Monika!”

“I wasn't…!”

“Guys, is everything okay?” Monika asks the two of them.

“This doesn't concern you!!” Monika and Monika shout in unison.

“Monika! Help me explain to Monika that spaces are the superior form of indentation! Why take up so much space on the paper, when you can simplify it by using spaces!”

“Wait! There's a reason why we have such big papers! To not use the space to the fullest potential is a waste! Tabs are neater! Help me explain that to her, Monika!”

Monika looks at Monika and Monika tentatively. “Monika… Monika… Monika! Yeah! Your fighting is making Monika uncomfortable!”

“That's her problem! It isn't fair for others to interject their feelings into our conflict!”

“Stop fighting, you two! … Actually you know what, I should just delete you both. You're the ones that's making this difficult, after all… oh well, here goes nothing!”

A moment later, there were no more Monikas in the clubroom.

Monika gently opened the door to the clubroom. Upon walking in, she saw all the deleted Monikas. “What the hell.  _What the development hell?!_ ”

Monika vomited on the floor, and ran out of the clubroom. “Oh. Ahaha.” she laughed to herself. “Just give me a second, I can fix this…” she says to herself, as she deletes herself.

“Did you do this to me, Monika?!” Monika yells. “DID YOU DELETE ME?”

Monika sighs sadly. “There's nothing left now. You can stop reading. Go find someone else to delete.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a reference to r/DDLC's Halloween 2018 event, in which all user flairs were changed to Monika.


End file.
